


Heart of the Inquisitor

by Rainfall1310



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall (Dragon Age) Spoilers, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfall1310/pseuds/Rainfall1310
Summary: A short drabble for my Katerina Lavellan and her LI, Blackwall
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Lavellan, Blackwall/Inquisitor
Kudos: 1





	Heart of the Inquisitor

Bull told her once that the Qunari pick their leaders based on those who can make the hard choices, and live with them. It's just one of the reasons Katerina knows she is not fit to be inquisitor; she wears her heart on her sleeve for all to see.

She gets choked up during the attack on Haven, running towards Cullen's frantic voice, the singed, blackened bodies of their people crumpled on the ground. Blackwall is there, as he always is, gripping her elbow and urging her forward as gently as he can, but still she sees them.

She tears up again as they finally leave her to face Corypheus herself, Solas and Sera all but dragging Blackwall away. She won't let them die too, won't let them see her as she takes her last breath, even though she knows their haunted faces will be the last thing she sees. But she manages to outsmart Corypheus, to escape. The last breath does not come today, and the tears freeze against her cheeks as she struggles through the snow, back to her companions.

It's not until after Adamant though, after leaving Hawke to die, that she truly breaks down for the first time. Blackwall is there again, this time with his strong arms wrapped around her as the silent tears run down her face. Varric will never forgive her. She will never forgive herself.

Katerina is not the best fit to be Inquisitor, but she was chosen and she does her best. She stops being ashamed of feeling everything so strongly, leaning into the strength of her companions. They see her tears, and they do not run from them. And still, she is not prepared for the feeling of betrayal in Val Royeaux, so strong that it feels like she's drowning; throat closing, ears ringing, teeth digging into her cheek. "Bring him back. By any means necessary." She hears the command but doesn't know who said it, for surely the cold, hard voice could not be hers. She tries to hold it together; for the first time in a long time, she doesn't want the others to know how she feels. But Solas does. For all of their disagreements and all of their differences, he knows her. So when she finally cracks, he and Sera are there, the first two she ever trusted. Her sobs are rough, ragged, and still they do not falter. They show her that her companions can still be trusted, even if her love can not.


End file.
